Item codes
hello moshi monsters fans.this page helps you. there are all secret item codes. Newest codes 1.GETMOREROX1 2.GETMOREROX2 3.GETMOREROX3 4.GETMOREROX4 5.GETMOREROX5 6.MOSHIROX 7.CRABBY33 8.MOP88 9.POWERS 10.GLUMPTASTIC 11.ROXALOT 12.ROX4U 13.FR33ROX 14.ROXPARTY 15.CHESSINGTON7 All codes plushies ;Cuddly Big Bad Bill :MOSHI310 ;Cuddly Captain Buck E. Barnacle :PONG98 ;Cuddly Cherry Bomb :CH3RRY99 ;Cuddly Ecto :SUNNYTWEET ;Cuddly IGGY :MUNCH ;Cuddly Kissy :FIZZING ;Cuddly Peppy :2COOL4SCHOOL ;Cuddly Peppy :BLEURGH ;Cuddly Pirate :SWASHBUCKLER33 ;Cuddly Pookie :DINOPARTY ;Cuddly Shelby :TURTL3 ;Snowy Furi :TYRA2222 Doors ;Giant Zoo Door :77XDOOR12 Dress-Up ;3D Glasses For Your Closet :REDANDGREEN ;5th Birthday Hat :HAPPYBDAY5 ;Daffodil :DRESSUPFIX ;Hilarious Hat Bonnet :SUNHAT ;Hilarious TopHat :TOPHAT Floors ;Animated Disco Floor :PUZZLEPALACE ;Daily Challenge Puzzle Floor :TESLA ;Lavaflow Floor :SLUDGESTREET Food ;Bangers & Mash :IGGYCHOMPZ ;Bangers and Mash :MASH4 ;Barfmallows :BARF8 ;Bleergshey’s Finest Chocolates :BLEERG33 ;Bongo Colada :SIPITALLUP ;Carton of Sour Milk :MOULDYMOO ;Chocolate Coated brocolli :CHOCBROC ;Chocolate Coated brocolli :CHOCOLATE ;Chocolate coated broccoli :CHOCOPARTY ;Chocolate Shrimp Cookies :CROC2345 ;Essence of Blue :SANDY2 ;Essence of Blue :SERENE ;Eye Pie :3y3py ;Glump Cake – Cucumber :TASTY455 ;Glump Cake – Mint :HOP45 ;Glump Cake – Sweetcorn :TENT88 ;Gooey Green Beanstalk Beans :BEANS ;Green :CUBE8 ;Green :LUCKY ;Halloween Brain Bon Bons :BR4N ;Jelly Baked Beans :SWEETS ;Mice Crispies :MICE9 ;Mystery Cauldron :MYST3RY ;Orible Orange Crab Cupcake :CRABBY ;Pop Rox :POPRX ;Quenut Butter Sandwich :ROBOT ;Roast Beast :PIT45 ;Slime Rickey :SLURPY ;Slop :SLOPPARTY ;Slop Corn :SLOPPYCORN ;Sludge Fudge :SIT49 ;Slug Slurp Slushie :SLURP3 ;Snowball – Sundae :SPLAT98 ;Spider Lolly :SPDER ;Sunshine Berries :TAP46 ;Swirlberry Muffin :SWIRL6 ;Swirlberry Muffin :SWIRLY ;Talcum Chowder :SOUP88 ;Toad Soda :POD49 ;Toad Soda :TOADYSODA ;Yucky Yellow Oobla Doobla :OOBLA ;Yo-Ho-Cocoa Coins :YOHOCHOC Furniture ;Furry Party Plinth :PARTY ;Gadget Cabinet :GADGETCAB92 ;Purple Chair :2PURPLEARMS ;Rainbow Chair :HUESEAT ;Squishy Stool :MONSTERS items ;Big Bad Boombox – Blue :BIGBAD67 ;Blobert :MOSHIMOSHI11 ;Bodacious Blue Dragon Floaty :DRAGON ;Cheeky Gargoyle :RASPBERRY ;Compass :EAST99 ;Confetti Rocket :PROFPURPLEX6 ;Daily Growl Lurve Heart :LURVETHEDG ;Dodgy Dealz Pen :1DODGYPEN ;Eye Plant :HAPPY44 ;Fossil :DAILYGROWL74 ;Fun Flowers :FANGTASTIC ;GOO F.O. :SPACESHIP ;Gooey Galleon – Figurehead :GALLEON ;Hamster Ball :MOSHLINGZOO1 ;Hamster Ball :HAMMY ;Harmony Harp :PLUCKY4 ;Icky Indigo Ooble-Oil Lamp :LAMPY ;IGGY Big Egg :IGGYEGGY ;Jack O’ Lantern :LANTRN ;Little Miss Mellow Yellow :BUCKISBACK ;Magnifying Glass :ARTATTACK12 ;Monster Plant :EARTHDAY88 ;Moshi Mug :SLURP1 ;Moshi Music Headphones :LEMONPIE ;Mr Jiggles :MOSHIFUNPARK ;Musical Beanie Blob :DROOL33 ;Mustacio Glump-o-lantern :FREAKYFRIGHT ;Penguin Moshling Sticker Book Poster :EARPLUGS ;Pile O’Rox :ROXPILE9 ;Poppets Pencil :SK3TCH ;R2 Trashcan :GINGERSNAP11 ;Radical Red Lobster Phone :LOBSTER ;Rainbow Maker :GOOGENHIME22 ;Roary’s Birthday Balloon :EYEBALLOON93 ;Roary’s Birthday Balloon :PURPLEPARTY ;Rubber Duck :QUACKYDUCK ;Scary Gargoyle :ROARSOME1 ;Shakesfear Bust :BARDBRAIN ;Slime Clock :ICKTOCK ;Stackable Lollipop :OOHCANDY1 ;Stackable Midcane :OOHCANDY2 ;Stackable Topcandy :OOHCANDY3 ;Stop Watch :OCLOCK ;Super Moshi Fan Medal :BAFTAVOTER911 ;Switchy Tyre Swing :NAY76767 ;Telegroan Booth :LONDONCALLING ;Telegroan Booth :RINGRING ;Turbo Top :BIGBADBILL31 ;Vivid Violet Banano Stick :BANANO Moshlings ;Radiant Roxy Rose Seeds :HOBBIDIDANCE posters and paintings ;Beach Poster :WISH ;Beloved Zack Binspin Poster :TROUSERS ;Captain Buck Poster :BARNACLE ;Christmas Gold Disk :ALBUMTUNE ;Daily Challenge 2 Poster :POPPET ;Dragon Wall Art :FIREY ;Dragon Wall Art (2) :FIERY ;Dustin Beaver Poster :GIFTISLAND23 ;Fans Picture :WALLART ;GB Eye Moshi Monsters Poster :DJQUACK2 ;IGGY Champ Poster :RANCH ;Lady with Urghmin Painting :GOOGENHEIM ;Lady with Urghmin Painting :GOOGENHEIST ;Monstro City Map :MONSTROCITY1 ;Moshi Twistmas Poster :BARFMALLOWS ;One World Liberty Poster :ONEWORLD ;Penguin Buck Poster :TREASURE ;Penguin CLONC Poster :NAUGHTY ;Penguin Music Stars Poster :TEASPOONS ;Peppy Poster :PEPPYPOSTER ;Pirate Paradise Map :AHOYMEHEARTY ;Pop Poppet Tag :POPTAG66 ;Poppet Dress-Up Poster :PINK ;Poppet Sticker Book Poster :FASHIONISTA ;Secret Stowaway Poster :EMBEROOZE ;Secret Stowaway Poster :STOWAWAY ;Sludge Street Poster :STICKER ;Snuffy Poster :HOOKUMS ;Strangeglove Frame Poster :HUSKY ;Strangeglove Roary Poster :SQUIDDLY ;Strangeglove Wanted Poster :VOLCANO ;The Doodle Book Poster :SCRUMPY ;The Fizzbangs Poster :DEMONSTA ;The Fizzbangs Poster :DISCO ;The Port Poster :WIBBLE ;Ultimate Collectors Poster :EPHEMERAL ;Zack Binsping Gold Disk :ALBUMZACK ;Zack Binspin Music Rox Poster :FESTYPOSTER1 ;Zoshling Encounters Poster :PRECIOUS ;Zoshling Portrait Fingz :WIGGLESTALK ;Zoshling Portrait Ooze :AUTOTUNE ;Zoshling Portrait Splutnick :KAZOO ;Zoshling Portrait Squirk :SPOONS Rox ;100 Rox :13ROSEVET ;100 Rox :15BLOBERTCANDY ;100 Rox :1PISABACON ;100 Rox :3YELLOWPHONE ;100 Rox :50MILLION ;100 Rox :8LAPSRABBIT ;100 Rox :9TAMESUN ;100 Rox :APINK20 ;100 Rox :ASLOPPOT ;100 Rox :FIRSTSPOT11 ;100 Rox :FLINGPRIZE ;100 Rox :KATSULONUS ;100 Rox :SECRETROX ;100 Rox :THANKYOU10 ;100 Rox :THEFIZZBANGS ;100 Rox :WINCEPIE ;100 Rox :YELLOWCONKER11 ;111 Rox :FR33ROX ;200 Rox :ROX4U ;123 Rox :ROXALOT ; ;150 Rox :1GREENNEST ;150 Rox :8REDSUN ;150 Rox :BLINGOLINGO ;200 Rox :BRAINY101 ;200 Rox :FAIRYCAKE ;200 Rox :GULFROX ;200 Rox :PIRATEROX ;200 Rox :PIRATEROX8 ;200 Rox :PIRATEROX9 ;200 Rox :RADISH ;200 Rox :RAINBOW434 ;200 Rox :READERBONUS6 ;200 Rox :SORRY200ROX ;100 Rox :TESCOROX ;250 Rox :CLAWS928 ;250 Rox :CUTEY765 ;250 Rox :DROOL1968 ;250 Rox :FLUTTERY44 ;250 Rox :GLAMROX8 ;250 Rox :GROUCHY45 ;250 Rox :LAVA2038 ;250 Rox :MOSHIMAGROX ;250 Rox :MYNEWCRIB ;30 Rox :JELLYSPRING ;300 Rox :BCDA ;300 Rox :GET300QUICKLY ;300 Rox :MMMYSTERY212 ;300 Rox :MOOSE ;300 Rox :PANDA ;300 Rox :SPACETRIFLE ;300 Rox :YOURWORLD03 ;50 Rox :50SMYTHS ;50 Rox :FIFIROX ;50 Rox :HEARTFLOWER ;50 Rox :OCTO39 ;500 Rox :BRAINYROX ;500 Rox :GOBLIN ;500 Rox :ROXSTOMP ;500 Rox :SAINSBURYSROX ;500 Rox :WHSMITHSROX ;70 Rox :SNOODLENOODLE ;75 Rox :MOSHIPARTY ;150 Rox :PIZZA ;150 Rox :16PALEFANS ;200 Rox :SUPERSEED12 ;200 Rox :PIRATE268 ;100 Rox :CHEESE ;200 Rox :MOSHISURVEY12 ;150 Rox :PIRATE759 ;150 Rox :HEARTIES ;250 Rox :PIRATE867 ;120 Rox :ARGH ;150 Rox :FLING245 ;150 Rox :GREENGIGGLEEGG ;50 Rox :PALMTREE5 ;200 Rox :TONSOFROX ;150 Rox :BROWNFLY12 ;50 Rox :CHESSINGTON7 ;50 Rox :ROXPARTY ;111 Rox :FR33ROX ;200 Rox :ROX4U Theme Park ;Theme Park Balloon Animals :X1PI9MZH ;Theme Park Bouncy Castle :87TEHSFV ;Theme Park Ferris Wheel :ZNIYZAVY ;Theme Park Fishie in a Bag :O2PTX7OX ;Theme Park Helterskelter :T2Y6X7FU ;Theme Park Icepresso :A9YE9YEU ;Theme Park Katsuma Bumpercar :A9YEC3NJ ;Theme Park Merry-Glump-Round :O1KF1PWR ;Theme Park Rodeo Machine :0ARNHOA5 ;Theme Park Candyfloss :OGG3VP9D ;Theme Park Donuts :wnu4pgvu ;Theme Park Fudge :sptiv7h9 ;Theme Park Giant Pretzel :DIMBDF48 ;Theme Park Shishi Gingerbread :41D5H5LL ;Theme Park Shy Coconut :1GU4ER58 Trophies ;Golden Diavlo Trophy :SHOTPUT ;Golden Furi Trophy :GOLDENFURI ;Golden Katsuma Trophy :MOSHI33 ;Golden Luvli Trophy :PIEBIKE10 Twistmas ;Snow Machine :MACHINE40 ;Twistmas Banner :TWISTMASTIME ;Twistmas Bauble :BAUBLE41 ;Twistmas Candycane :CANE15 ;Twistmas Door :DOOR42 ;Twistmas Floor :FLOOR11 ;Twistmas Kandy Kanes :TWISTYTIME ;Twistmas Lamp :DEER9 ;Twistmas Lights :LIGHTS30 ;Twistmas Scare Bear :TEDDY23 ;Twistmas Snowball :ICY33 ;Twistmas Stocking :STOCKING12 ;Twistmas Tree 2012 :TREE47 ;Twistmas Wallpaper :PAPER18 ;Twistmas Window :WINDOW44 wallpaper ;Glumpcake Wallpaper :ADVENTURE ;Popstar Wallpaper :SPARKLE5 ;Wiggly Wallpaper :PORT : Do you know of any other Moshi Monster secret codes? or some moshi monsters code don't work? Let me know in the comments below!: : Category:Codes